landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:List of Antagonists from The Land Before Time
Pterano is not a villain! what did he do evil anyway? --Mario Richardson When Sharptooth is defeated, Cera should fall of the cliff instead of Petrie! Pterano is not a villain and why is he on Villains Wiki? --Mario Richardson I was reading Villains Wiki and Pterano was on it. Besides, Pterano is not a villain and all that information was fake! I added Cera to Villains Wiki but the page was terminated. On Villains Wiki, Pterano should be terminated instead of Cera because he is not a villain! --Mario Richardson --Mario Richardson What did Cera, Chomper's parents, and Rhett do that was irredeemably evil, exactly? Also, Pterano, though unaware that disaster would strike, still led an entire group of dinosaurs to their deaths at the claws of a pack of Sharpteeth, and refused to blame himself. This is, of course, ignoring that, even during the events of the film, he still has the ambition of taking over the Great Valley to fuel his superiority complex. Yes, he does reform by the end of the film, and certainly has a morality, but this does not excuse his actions. Peenut2k7 (talk) 01:46, September 27, 2015 (UTC) The only reason why Cera is a villain because she was mean to Littlefoot and Chomper's Parents are evil because they attacked Littlefoot's Grandpa and Rhett is a villain according to Wikipedia and Rhett was mean to Littlefoot. That's why Cera, Chomper's Parents and Rhett are villains but they all reformed What did Pterano do evil? --Mario Richardson I already explained what Pterano did wrong, so I'm just going to tell you why you have your head on backwards regarding morality. Cera was, while arrogant, only a jerk to her future friends because of her father teaching her that she could not be friends with other dinosaurs. She also doesn't appear have any ambitions to do any seriously nasty or heinous things to Littlefoot and company, while other characters, such as Hyp, Mutt and Nod (who I do consider villains to a degree in their introductory film) are more than willing to hurt, and possibly kill the Prehistoric Pals. Chomper's Parents are not evil. They are only predatory animals, and in the second film, they are only so hostile towards the residents of the Great Balley because it is very likely that they believe that one of the adults harmed their baby, Chomper. You cannot fault someone for paternal instinct. By that logic, Littlefoot's mother is a horrible, evil monster for fending off Sharptooth. As for Rhett, he does incredibly little else than tell false stories. That's essentially it. He's just a child who wants to impress his friends, namely Ali. There is nothing evil, villainous, or even particularly very antagonistic, about him. Peenut2k7 (talk) 13:57, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Chomper's Parents are evil according to Villains Wiki but they reformed and Littlefoot's Mother is not a horrible, evil monster! Cera is! Shorty is evil because he bulled Littlefoot --Mario Richardson PLEASE STOP EDITING THIS PAGE! YOUR BREAKING THE PAGE! STOP SAYING THAT CERA IS NOT A VILLAIN! CERA IS A VILLAIN! Littlefoot is better than Cera! Cera is one of the bossy villains! Cera should be defeated in the end! Cera is a horrible, evil monster for being mean to Littlefoot! Petrie should be the deutreragonist while Cera is the main antagonist Pterano is not the true villain! the true villain is Cera because she is just a mean grumpy bully who is a jerk towards Littlefoot! Cera should be in a TV show called Angry Nasty People because she is angry and nasty! Cera should be in a movie called House Of Villains The Movie because she is a villain in The Land Before Time franshise! --Mario Richardson So... Cera is a bit of a snobbish jerk to her friends, and that makes her a horrible evil (holy crap I just noticed you actually used that euphemism XD) villain. Pterano leads an entire flipping herd of dinosaurs to their deaths and threatens to take over the entire Great Valley and he's a perfect little angel. Makes sense to me. Oh, and Shorty. Yeah, he was just a little pissy towards Littlefoot because Bron was paying more attention to him than himself. You can not blame a child for petty jealousy. Peenut2k7 (talk) 13:52, October 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad Cera reforms and is no longer mean to Littlefoot When Pterano reforms, did he become a supporting protagonist? --Mario Richardson Perhaps. It depends on whether or not his redemption will wear off during his 5 year long exile, which will hopefully not be the case. Peenut2k7 (talk) 15:16, October 13, 2015 (UTC) What does redemption mean? Redemption = changing sides, usually in a villain to hero fashion. In this example, I'm referring to Pterano going from an antagonist to a protagonist (redeeming himself). The change may or may not end up wearing off during his stay outside the Valley. Peenut2k7 (talk) 15:58, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Also, I watched the first film of The Land Before Time and Cera did a villainous attuide towards Littlefoot. I have already explaned what Cera did evil, Cera and Sharpooth are horrible, evil monsters and, yes Cera is evil in the first film. And yes, she reforms in the end of the film. What did Hyp, Mutt and Nod do evil? Cera, Chomper's Parents, Shorty and Rhett started off as villains and yes, they all reform by the end of the films. --Mario Richardson Peenut2k7, Cera is a villain in the first film because she was mean to Littlefoot, and yes, she reforms near the end of the film. Peenut2k7, Littlefoot's Mother is not a horrible, evil monster, Sharpooth and Cera are. Peenut2k7,I believe these are complete lies, Littlefoot's Mother is not a villain, Sharpooth and Cera are villains, plus Sharpooth is more evil than Cera, Littlefoot's Mother didn't do anything evil, Sharptooth and Cera are both evil, so are Shorty, Rhett and Chomper's Parents, Cera reformed and Sharptooth didn't, Pterano is not a villain, Rinkus and Sierra are the true villains in Stone of Cold Fire. Cera is only evil in the first film but reformed in the end of the film, plus Chomper's Parents, Shorty and Rhett are villains, yes, they do reform in the end same with Cera, Hyp, Mutt and Nod and Hyp's Dad. Hyp's Dad was a villain when Hyp reforms and, yes, he reforms in the end alongside his son. Peenut2k7, What did Mutt and Nod do evil?. I'm guessing that Ichy died and Dil didn't. --Mario Richardson Sigh. Again, as we have stated countless times before, Cera is not a villain. She is simply somewhat mean to Littlefoot and his friends due to her father's conditioning, and though she certainly does heinous things, there is nothing she does that would qualify her as an outright villain. Chomper's parents are what especially bother me here. This is where I compare them with Littlefoot's mother. Littlefoot's mother and the two T. rex parents are both the maternal guardians of a single child, born in lands where their own kind is not accepted (referring to the racial boundaries for the former, the well defined predator/prey boundary for the latter). Out of the blue the parents lose their only child (or egg, in Chomper's case), and the parents run off to look for their child, only to stumble across said child in a region inhabited by the opposite tooth (a Sharptooth for the former, a vast herd of Flatteeth for the latter). Worrying for the safety of their child they strike out against the threats to their children, resulting in a clash between Sharptooth and Flattooth, though the parent varies in the two stories. To say that Chomper's parents are evil because of their maternal instinct is to say that Littlefoot's mother is evil for her maternal instinct. I do, however, agree with you on Hyp, Mutt, and Nod's status (or, lack thereof) as villain. Hyp is similar to Cera in the original film, in that he only does objectively wrong things because of the actions of his father affecting his psyche. Mutt and Nod are implied to only follow him out of fear, so I can't say that they are villains either. Antagonists would be better terms for the three, as they serve as obstacles for the plot that the protagonists must counter rather than extremely evil jerks. And, I do admittedly now believe that Pterano no longer falls into the 'villain' category, as, again, 'antagonist' would be a better term for him. As I said before, he has a massive superiority complex that makes him at least somewhat of a threat to the valley, but, as Ducky is one to say, he certainly has good inside of him. Shorty and Rhett are extremely minor jerks who aren't even remotely villainous, and they only barely count as antagonists. Peenut2k7 (talk) 15:34, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Shorty and Rhett both reformed, and I already explained to you what Cera did evil, and, yes, she reforms before the end. --Mario Richardson Peenut2k7, I believe these are complete lies, Cera and Sharpooth are both evil, Littlefoot's Mother is not evil, Littlefoot's Mother didn't do anything evil, she is nice to her son, Cera is a horrable, evil monster for pushing Littlefoot in the mud. Cera is mean to Littlefoot and pushes him into the mud, so she is a villain, plus Cera reformed and Sharpooth didn't. How many times do I need to tell you this, Littlefoot's Mother is not evil, Cera and Sharpooth are evil. --Mario Richardson I can't say much here other than that your points both ignore my own and that your own points are extremely bizarre and make little sense Peenut2k7 (talk) 23:43, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Peenut2k7, These are all complete lies. Cera is a villain in the first film because she's mean to Littlefoot and insults his mother, and pushes him in the mud, plus she reforms and she hurts Chomper's feelings, that's why Cera is a villain.The Greedy Longnecks are villains because they are greedy and didn't want Littlefoot and his friends eating the green food. Also,Littlefoot's Mother is not evil, she's nice to her son, Shorty is a villain because he was bullying Littlefoot, plus he reformed. Cera's Dad is very horrible and mean. Chomper's Parents are villains because they attacked Littlefoot and his friends, and they both reformed. Rhett is a villain because he was staring at Littlefoot very rudely, he also reformed. Hyp, Mutt,Nod and Hyp's Dad count as villains, plus they all reformed. Ichy died and Dil didn't. Littlefoot's Mother is not a villain, Sharptooth is the true villain. I wouldn't say Pterano is a villain, Also, Petrie's Mother is a horrible, evil monster for yelling at Pterano and her son Petrie. --Mario Richardson "You're spouting LIES!" (ignores all of my own points to justify your own horribly skewered view on the morality of characters in a series of films aimed at 3 year olds) Pushing someone in the mud, throwing a few petty insults at someone, and hurting the feelings of a member of a species of creatures who are known for murdering plant-eaters doesn't make you a villain. The Diplodocus herd from the original probably had no idea that Littlefoot and his friends were even there. They just found a source of greenery and exploited its presence to stay alive. Your point on Littlefoot's mother is rendered moot because of your bizarre view on Chomper's parents who are more or less Sharptooth versions of her. By your logic, Littlefoot's mother is indeed ''evil for attacking someone who is a threat to her child's well-being, just as Chomper's parents are apparently evil for attacking characters who could prove to threaten her child's well-being. Shorty and Rhett are just children who want to be accepted. No villainy here. I admittedly do believe that Daddy Topps has some degree of villainy in him, due to some of the actions he has preformed throughout the series (being a bit of a jerk about the water in ''III comes to mind). And for once, yes, I believe that, for the first two thirds of the third film, Hyp and his gang are debatably villains. And, as of now, you have a place in my 'stupid book' for calling Petrie's mom being a horrible, evil monster for scolding her son for following her egotistical megalomaniac of a brother. Seriously. What. And you think my points are bad. :/ Peenut2k7 (talk) 15:09, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Peenut2k7, I hate you for saying Littlefoot's Mother was evil, she's not evil, Sharptooth is evil. Well, that was brief. That means I don't have as much to counter. Yeah, when I say Littlefoot's mom is evil (I don't ACTUALLY think she's evil, by the way), it's because you think Chomper's parents are evil for doing to the Great Valley's residents what she did to Sharptooth. I'm calling you out for being a hypocrite, is all. Peenut2k7 (talk) 04:40, January 2, 2016 (UTC)